sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper
' Jasper' is a Homeworld Gem and antagonist who made her debut in the episode "The Return". As of "Earthlings", she has become corrupted after fusing with one of the Corrupted Gems that she had held captive. She now resides in the Burning Room in the Temple after being poofed by Peridot and bubbled by Amethyst. Role in the Series: Jasper is cloned by Shadow Moon after she found a piece of her hair after her corruption. Her clone has her memories and motives. Jasper found out about Vixion's plan and decided to take Sonja to Homeworld where she'll be protected. Like Alister, Lucario, and Maui, Jasper is one of the strongest members of Sonja's team and she always will not leave them. Personality Jasper is ruthless and headstrong, as well as a brutal combatant. Assumed to be a high-ranking Gem warrior and veteran of the Rebellion, Jasper is very authoritative and militaristic which directly affects her subordinates, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli. She does not care about them, doesn't bother to heed their warnings or concerns, and will not hesitate to browbeat them into submission if they complain or disagree with her. The prejudice that Jasper exercises based on combat experience leads her to look down upon beings that appear weaker to her. Her attitude towards those whom she considers having proven themselves in battle, however, is a much more positive and respectful one. When she first arrives on Earth, she quickly dismisses Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl as weaklings not worth her time. She did, however, express disappointment after finding out that Rose Quartzwasn't present because she wants to face her in battle, as she respects her as the military commander of the war. Likewise, this causes her to be confused and frustrated as to why Rose apparently shape-shifts into a human boy to fight. In "Chille Tid", Jasper appears furious and unhinged. The most probable reason being the extended period that Jasper has remained immobile, trapped with Lapis in a seemingly endless power struggle in Malachite, held down with the weight of Earth's ocean and unable to escape the fusion. She is also shown to have developed a hatred towards Steven, attempting to attack him until Lapis gains control. She initially possessed a disdain for the act of fusion, claiming that it was "just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger!" When Garnet defeated her and crashed the Gem Warship, the prospect of a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Crystal Gems revolted her so much that, in a desperate and hypocritical attempt to seize victory, she compelled Lapis Lazuli to fuse with her to form the unstable fusion Malachite. The two became trapped in a single body for an extended duration, and in that time Jasper became addicted to the massive increase in combat strength that Fusion supplies; in "Super Watermelon Island", Jasper's personality spoke through Malachite, declaring that there was "more to this fusion thing" and that it opened her mind to a new world of possibilities. Presently, she is in an unfused state, but her stance on Fusion has completely turned to one of total approval, albeit for perverse reasons, which eventually lead to her corruption after fusing with the green Snow Monster. However, despite her change in views on fusion, in "Crack the Whip", she is shown to be repulsed by Steven and Connie's fusion Stevonnie, due to them being a fusion between a Gem and a human. At the expense of all else, Jasper's mindset on victory is her primary focus. Without the prospect of a challenge, she considers the task at hand a waste of time. Jasper will even forsake her beliefs if that means she will come out on top. Interestingly, as long as they fought on even terms Jasper does seem to respect those who best her in combat, implying she has a warped code of honor. In "Alone at Sea", while still being as cruel and ruthless as before, Jasper appears more pathetic than in the past, with various attempts to convince Lapis that she has changed to take her back. Jasper also appears much more unhinged and unstable, having become completely addicted to being Malachite and the power they possessed together. After Lapis refuses to fuse with her again, she scornfully blames Steven, going as far as attempting to "shatter" him. In "Gem Hunt", Jasper is shown to be ruthless and carefree about injuring and poofing the Corrupted Gems. Jasper even forcefully pulls the gemstone out from one of the monsters' body, showing no remorse afterwards. In "Crack the Whip", Jasper reveals that she has enslaved the Gem monsters that she retrieved at the Great North to create her own personal army. She is shown to be somewhat sadistic, as while fighting Amethyst, Jasper shows no regards for her feelings as being defective and appearing to take delight in seeing her suffer. Jasper believes Amethyst isn't a true Quartz soldier, telling her its why she is so weak. Jasper even insults Rose Quartz's standards, knowing that it would enrage Amethyst. When one of the monsters became injured in battle from Lion's attack, the monster tried to flee, but Jasper didn't let her, grabbing her tail and flinging her back to herself. She is also shown to possess a willingness to kill as she was about to finish off Amethyst by destroying her gemstone, but was stopped due to Stevonnie's intervention. In "Earthlings", Jasper has been shown to have no respect for any Gem that does not maintain their role in worshiping the Diamonds. She also seems to hold her herself in high regard, believing herself to be better than Earth. It is also revealed that Jasper's hatred toward Steven (and by extension, Rose) is because of what Rose did to her Gem colony, her planet, and Pink Diamond, making her seek revenge, which is the reason she returned to Earth to fight the Crystal Gems. It is hinted she harbors a bit of sorrow because of the loss of her Diamond as well. She also seemed upset that no-one she has ever fused with (Lapis and the Gem monster) liked fusing/being with her, showing a somewhat insecure side. When asked why Jasper, unlike Peridot and Lapis, refused help from Steven, Rebecca Sugar says: Relationships Sonja Farrington She is enemies with Sonja. Jasper tries to shatter Sonja/Amazonite at first until she finds out that Sonja is a Lombax, Crystopilian and Mermaid hybrid. Jasper decides to capture Sonja and bring her to the Gem Homeworld so she can be with her. Sonja gets easily annoyed when Jasper calls her by her Gem name Aquamarine instead of her real name. Jasper joins forces with Sonja in order to defeat Tabuu in Sonja's Adventures of Super Smash Bros and after all of that she leaves the others, telling that she has other plans. Lombax 5 When Jasper learned that the Lombax 5 are Gems, Jasper decided to capture them all along with Sonja and bring the Lombax 6 to the Gem Homeworld so she can be with them. Like Sonja, they get easily annoyed when Jasper calls them by their Gem names Tsavorite, Purple Alexandrite, Pink Tourmaline, Bloodstone, and Citrine instead of their real names Peridot Jasper and Peridot seem to hold some tension between each other. Most of this seems to stem from the fact that Jasper is put in charge of escorting Peridot, as the Crystal Gems repeatedly hinder Peridot's efforts, forcing Peridot to report to her superior(s) and ask for additional help in the matter. Jasper pays little attention to Peridot's grievances and complaints, possibly as a result of Jasper looking down on Peridot, who is more of an intellectual/technician than a warrior. Peridot states in a message intended for Yellow Diamond that Jasper was her escort, though the Rubies sent by Yellow Diamond later clarified that Jasper was acting leader of the mission to Earth. In Earthlings, Jasper seemed surprised to find that Peridot has joined the Crystal Gems, and no longer serves Homeworld. Steven Universe/Rose Quartz Jasper holds some animosity towards Rose, as Jasper was present and fought for the loyalist Gem forces during The Rebellion on Earth. She was looking forward to "beating her into the ground" upon arriving on Earth. Despite this, Jasper expresses a great deal of respect towards Rose for her role as the military commander of the war, although she does harbor disgust towards Rose's love for the Earth and will to fight for the planet. Jasper believes that Steven is Rose, and treats him as such. In "Chille Tid", Jasper is shown to harbor a vendetta against Steven and tries to attack him upon seeing him. However, Lapis manages to restrain and suppress Jasper. In "Super Watermelon Island", her personality through Malachite shows that she stills bears animosity towards Steven, even referring to him by name instead of Rose (though it could've been Lapis before Jasper steals away control and crushes the Watermelon Steven he was controlling), to the point where the Watermelon Steven's resemblance of him angers her. However, while Steven and Jasper have by no means a friendly relationship, he did call out to her when she fell into a crack in the earth, apparently valuing her life nonetheless. In "Alone at Sea", Jasper is still unaware that Steven and Rose are not the same, referring to him as "a dulled down version of Rose Quartz". Despite her dislike for him, she does not attempt to harm him until Lapis rejects her pleas to reform Malachite. When Steven continues to defend Lapis, Jasper blames Steven, charging at him in an attempt to shatter him before Lapis intervenes. In "Crack the Whip ", Jasper insulted Rose for choosing a defective Quartz like Amethyst and stated she must have low standards when Amethyst counters by saying that Rose thought that Amethyst was perfect the way she is. In "Earthlings", Steven finally tells Jasper his name, though she continues to refer to him as Rose. When Steven tries to prevent her from being completely corrupted using his healing powers, she attacks him and comes to the conclusion that Rose takes advantage of weakened or defective Gems like Amethyst by feigning concern for them to convince them to follow her, believing that her (and by extension Steven's) compassionate nature is a facade. Jasper also reveals that she came back to Earth so she could defeat Rose because of what she did to Pink Diamond. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Reformed Villains